


Taking You Home

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Eventual Romance, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Up, Mpreg, Past Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Post-Break Up, Self-Esteem Issues, Taking Care Of Dean, ex-boyfriend issues, standing up for someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: At the time, it had all seemed simple.Seth loved Dean. Dean loved Seth but couldn't wrap his head around them getting back together, especially since he was dating the chairman's son. Then, he got pregnant, which was the direct cause of his breakup with the chairman's son. In a moment of weakness and panic, Dean had gone to Seth and asked him to help him through the pregnancy. Seth, being a fool, had agreed.Looking back on it, it was now painfully obvious that it hadn't been all that simple. Seth still thought he was a fool, especially considering he was unable to say no to one Dean Ambrose.





	Taking You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stand-alone mpreg fic! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! As always, feel free to offer comments and feedback!

At the time, it had all seemed simple. 

Seth loved Dean. Dean loved Seth but couldn't wrap his head around them getting back together, especially since he was dating the chairman's son. Then, he got pregnant, which was the direct cause of his breakup with the chairman's son. In a moment of weakness and panic, Dean had gone to Seth and asked him to help him through the pregnancy. Seth, being a fool, had agreed. 

Looking back on it, it was now painfully obvious that it hadn't been all that simple. Seth still thought he was a fool, especially considering he was unable to say no to one Dean Ambrose. 

He hadn't been able to then and he couldn't do it now. 

"Is Dean still living with you?" Cesaro, his best friend asked, staring at him over a cup of coffee. He cleared his throat as he waited for Seth to respond. 

"Yes. I know what you told me- I need to encourage him to find his own way but he's so close to having the baby and...." Seth's voice trailed off. 

"Do I need to remind you that it's not your baby and you don't owe Ambrose a thing?" Cesaro set the cup down and stared hard at Seth. "I do not mean to sound so harsh but you and I both know he's never going to stand on his own feet when he knows you're there. I also know you're never going to throw him out because you still love him!"

Seth sighed, taking a long pull of coffee from his cup. He knew that Cesaro was right on all accounts but that didn't mean it was easy to respond to. 

"Well, what if I tell him how I feel?" he asked. "I mean- I know he loves me- it was just complicated last time." 

"And it is not complicated now?" Cesaro closed his eyes and drew his fingertips together. "If anything, it is more complicated now because you have the baby to think of. He is single- yes. However, he is pregnant with another man's baby. Darling, I say do what you must but this is a situation that isn't going to resolve itself until you two actually talk to each other." 

Seth glanced away from his best friend. That was the one problem when someone knew you as well as Cesaro knew him. You couldn't get anything past them. 

"Okay, you're right. As soon as I go home, I will start trying to figure this out!" Seth knew he sounded more confidant than he felt. 

Cesaro just gave him a look that plainly said _I'll believe it when I see it._  
\---  
For the two and a half days, Seth couldn't help replaying the conversation with Cesaro over and over again in his mind. Did the other man have a point? Was he so accomodating because he loved Dean? Was anything with them really that simple? 

"Deano?" he called softly, entering the house. It was just past midnight so Seth assumed he was asleep. Then again, all the lights were on so it was entirely possible that he was awake. "Dean?" His voice rose a little louder that time. 

Seth followed the lights into the living room. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to a dimmer set of lights. Then, he saw Dean's sleeping form on the couch. 

A copy of 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' lay fallen on the floor. A crocheted afghan was draped haphazardly around his shoulders. A chipped mug of something sat on the end table. 

It became clear to Seth that Dean had been attempting to wait up for him. 

_Why do you do this to me?_ Seth thought, shifting Dean's body into his arms. He bit back the urge to squeal with awe when Dean managed to curl his head into the crook of Seth's arm. 

If Cesaro had anything right, it was the simple fact that Seth had it and he had it _bad_.

Seth carefully set Dean into his bed and then tucked him in with a spare blanket that had been draped over the foot of the bed. He couldn't resist pressing a gentle kiss to Dean's forehead as he whispered good night. Then, for good measure, he patted Dean's swollen middle, almost as if to bid good night to the growing baby. 

Seth crossed the hallway and entered his own bedroom. As he readied for bed, he did his best to quell his mind. The last fifteen minutes had just proved to him that Cesaro was right. 

"Why does he have to know me so well? I mean- he's right on every front," Seth mumbled as he paced. "I'm never going to kick him out. He's never going to learn how to _not_ rely on me." 

Try as he might to deny it, Seth knew he had only one option. 

_Win Dean back_  
===  
"Talked to Shane lately?" Seth asked, staring across the table at Dean. He gazed away, noticing how nasty Dean's responding look was. 

"You mean the fudging sperm donor?" Dean stared long at his belly before continuing. "He's trying to tell me that there's no way this kid is his. I'm just like 'really? I'm a lunatic but I'm a faithful one.' Guess it's going to have to come down to paternity tests and court- which is the one thing I didn't want." He sighed, taking a bite of cereal. "I just never wanted my kid to feel like an accident. Unwanted. I went through that- it's not their fault that they were made."

Seth nodded sympathetically, reaching out to squeeze Dean's hand. "You're going to be a great dad. I thought we've established this." 

"I would like to believe you but right now, I can't help but wonder if continuing this pregnancy was a mistake. I could have easily gone the other way and..."

"Hey, Ambrose, you're being a fucking hypocrit!" Seth knew he shouldn't have raised his voice but he couldn't handle the negative talk, especially not right at that very moment. 

"Excuse me, Rollins?" Dean raised an eyebrow as his gaze narrowed in anger. "Repeat that. Also, I told you- no cursing around the belly." 

"You're being a fucking hypocrit. You just said that you never wanted your kid to feel like an accident. And then, in the next breath, you say that you wonder if continuing the pregnancy was a mistake. I would like to say that's very much making your kid feel unwanted." Seth couldn't believe the words that poured from his mouth and yet, they needed to be said. "I know Shane McMahon is a dickwad. I know he left you but you don't need to translate that to your kid." His coffee spoon fell from his hand and hit the formica table with a furious clatter. 

"Seth...you know what...." Dean started to speak before bursting into tears. "God, I hate what that man does to me." His head sank down into his hands as he sobbed hysterically. 

Seth rose, moving to Dean's side of the table. He knew the extreme reactions came as a side effect of pregnancy. Knowing this didn't make him feel better. He hated seeing Dean cry and knowing he was the cause of it. 

"Hey," Seth whispered, wrapping an arm around him. He waits for a pause in Dean's ragged breathing before wrapping the other arm around him and cradling his head to his chest. "Shh, listen to me. You're not a terrible person. Some people just managed to bring out the worst in you. For me, it's Hunter. For you, it's Shane. You're going to have this baby. We're going to get through this together and then, we can figure out the best way to deal with him. I promised you I would stay and I am." 

Seth knew Cesaro had been right on everything he said. He knew by allowing Dean to stay, he enabled Dean's cycle of codependency. He knew by allowing Dean to stay, he enabled himself to believe in a future that might never be. As of this very second, it was a chance he wanted-no- _needed_ to take. Every person who ever claimed to love Dean abandoned him in some way, shape or form. 

Seth _refused_ to be among those people. 

"Thanks." Dean pulled away, wiping his eyes. "I have an ultrasound later today- wanna come?" 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Seth rose to his feet, intent on finishing his breakfast.   
\---  
Seth stared in awe at the ultrasound screen. This was the first time that he had gotten the chance to see the baby up close and he couldn't get over it. 

"This kid has your nose!" Seth exclaimed, his hand hanging over his open jaw. "You have a baby inside of you!" 

"What did you think I was growing? A cantaloupe?" Dean replied dryly. "It never gets any less amazing." He sighed happily. "I mean- I've gotten the chance to watch this kid grow from a bean into whatever food item it is this week." 

Seth nodded, still taking in the images on the screen. He could see the head, the hands, the feet. There was an actual human inside his best friend! 

"You're having a baby!" Seth knew he sounded stupid but he didn't care. He couldn't get over the miracle of those images, especially once the technician pointed out the baby peacefully sucking their thumb.

"Did you think I was lying?" Dean asked. 

"No but there's a difference between knowing something and seeing something." Before he had a chance to consider anything, he reached out, grabbed Dean's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

It wasn't until much later in the day that Seth realized Dean allowed his hand to linger much longer than made sense.  
\----  
"Did you do it?" Cesaro asked, greeting Seth with a firm hug. "How did he take it?" 

"I couldn't bring myself to," Seth admitted sheepishly. "I mean- I'd like to think you wouldn't have been able to either, once you saw the state he was in!" 

"Shane giving him trouble again?" Cesaro asked, tightening his grip on Seth. "I swear that man grows more and more terrible every time I hear something new!" 

"Yep. Swears the baby isn't his." Seth pulled away and began to walk in the direction of baggage claim. "Dean's getting kind of crazy over it all." 

"Isn't he crazy on a good day?" Cesaro asked. "That can't be good in his condition!" 

Seth sighed. Cesaro didn't know the half of it. At his last appointment, Dean had been thoroughly warned about the dangers of stress on his blood pressure. If things kept getting elevated... the doctor assured them both that it wouldn't end well. 

"You've pretty much said it," Seth muttered, pulling his suitcase off the baggage carousel. "I'm trying to stay out of his business but it's proving difficult." 

The last thing Seth wanted was to insert himself into a paternity dispute with his roommate-slash-ex and the chairman's son. That probably wouldn't end very well for his job. 

"Again I say- do what is best for you but also know that you can't resist helping Dean," Cesaro said, rummaging around his crossbody bag. "Found the keys. We need to go pick up Sheamus across town." 

"How do you know me so well?" Seth asked, following through the airport. In all the time he had known the other man, it seemed like Cesaro was _always_ able to predict Seth's every move. 

"Because you're predictable?" Cesaro teased. "Or you just have a big heart as do I. I know what I would do if Sheamus were in the same situation." 

Seth nodded in agreement. 

His heart was known for causing trouble.  
\---  
"Dean?" Seth tried to keep his voice at a calm even tone. "What's wrong?" He strained to pick out the words through Dean's hiccuping sobs. 

"They're admitting me!" 

"Why are you in the hospital?" Seth's hand flew to his chest as he clutched at it in concern. "What's wrong?" 

"I got in another fight with Shane and started having contractions so I called the doctor and they told me to come in and I did and they're keeping me!" 

"Shhh. I'll be there as soon as I can." Seth grabbed for his suitcase, as he began to run out of the locker room. Kurt had to be around here somewhere...

He found Kurt around the next corner, talking to Stephanie and _Shane_. It took all of Seth's willpower not to run up and punch Shane square in the nose. 

_Keep yourself calm, Rollins._ the little voice in his head said. _It will do you no good to wind up in jail or something._

"Seth! How can I help you?" Kurt called, excusing himself from the conversation with Stephanie and Shane. "Is everything okay? You look frustrated." 

"I'm sorry to do this to you so close to curtain but I need to go home. There's been an emergency. Dean's been admitted and..." 

He found himself cut off by Shane beginning to speak. 

"So you're the one my ex has been staying with. I've been trying to figure that out but he refuses to tell me..." 

Seth tensed, picking up on the acid in Shane's voice. He balled his fists up, doing his best to remain calm. Getting fired for punching the boss's son was hardly forgiven, even in a place like WWE

"I don't see how that's any of your concern," Seth commented in an icy voice. "Who I allow to live with me is _my_ concern." 

"Well, knowing that, it wouldn't surprise me to find out you were the father of Dean's baby." Shane laughed, staring at the ground. "I mean...really?" 

"Shane, I was doing my best to stay cordial but you are putting that man through hell." Seth turned on his heel and began to move closer to Shane. "All he wants is you to acknowledge your child and all you're doing is making it hard for him. He's in the hospital because of you right now." Seth knew he was probably going to lose his job but for once, he didn't care. He grabbed Shane by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. "You are going to leave him alone, acknowledge your child or you're going to end up dealing with the wrath of me. Take your pick. The choice is yours and yours alone." Seth slammed Shane against the wall again, mainly because he could. "Kurt, I will update you when I know something." 

Then, Seth let Shane go and turned to leave the arena.   
\---  
Seth ran through the hospital, choosing to take the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. It had been a hellacious day of travel but he wasn't going to let anything stop him from getting back to Dean. 

"Dean?" he softly called, walking into the room. "Hey, sorry, I'm late." 

"I'm just surprised you came." Dean stared back at him from the hospital bed. "Most people would have just left me here." 

Seth winced, trying to shake off the scent of disinfectant and old meatloaf that threatened to envelop him. He really thought Dean would have known better, especially by now. 

"Hey, I probably got fired because I defended you." Seth settled into a high-back vinyl chair. He winced, his back not reacting well against the stiffness of the chair. "It was worth it though. Shane thought he was gonna talk shit about you and I was going to let him get away with it." 

"You put yourself on the line for me?" Dean cocked his head, staring at Seth almost as though he were seeing him for the first time. "Why?" 

Seth sighed. It would seem like it was now or never, especially when it came to telling Dean how he felt. 

"Because I love you. I've never stopped loving you and it would make me so ridiculously happy to have you back in my life as mine. I know I fucked up the first time but I want you and _our_ baby in my life. The kid may not share my DNA but let's face it- I love it as though it were my own and..." 

"Seth, chill." Dean reached out, groping for Seth's hand. "I get it. I'm flattered and yes, I would be thrilled to give it another chance." 

Seth felt his entire body ease as he took in Dean's words. 

"I don't know what to say..." Seth jerked as he felt something bat against his palm. "Was that...?" 

"That would be the baby, saying hello to their dad." 

Seth merely nodded. For once, he was at a loss for words. His phone buzzed in his pocket. 

He pulled it out, and saw a text from Cesaro. 

_You didn't hear it from me but you're only going to get reprimanded for attacking Shane. Extreme stress being the cause of your snap..._

Seth found himself silently giving thanks to the universe.   
\---  
Everly Joy Ambrose was born on a rainy night not long after. She came into the world, screaming- clearly distressed at having to leave her waterbed. She was born into the loving arms of two dads that clearly wanted her. 

Throughout her first year, she quickly learned that Daddy was the one who fed her and changed her and had the familiar sounding heart. If she closed her eyes and thought really hard, she remembered that sound from when she was on the inside. She then learned that Papa was the one who called her EJ and sometimes fed her but mainly just cuddled her a lot and told her stories about the world on the nights that she couldn't sleep. 

It was a good life. 

When she was two, her dads left her alone with Uncle Tony and Auntie Sheamus (she was pretty sure he hated that name but still went along with it!), saying that they had business to take care of.   
There were games to play and cookies to bake and irish folk songs for lullabies. It was a great weekend! 

When they came back, Daddy and Papa told her they were _married_. As soon as they realized she didn't know what that meant, Papa explained that it meant Daddy was now his 'husband' and she was now his all-the-time daughter, which she thought was silly. She'd always been his all-the-time daughter! 

When she was four, something even more amazing happened. Daddy's tummy began to grow and grow and grow. Everly couldn't understand why until Papa explained that they were adding two new babies to the house, and until they came, they lived in Daddy's belly just like she had. 

One morning, Everly woke up in a different bed. What could possibly be going on? She stood up and found Auntie Sheamus, making pancakes. He greeted her with a big hug and told her that her dads had dropped her off so they could have the babies. 

Everly hoped she wouldn't be replaced. Until now, she had always been the princess! 

Later that night, Papa introduced her to the new babies that were joining their family. She had a new sister- Bellamy Hope Rollins and a new brother- Apex Aaron Rollins. 

She didn't know what she thought of them- they were so small and wrinkled! Plus she hated that Daddy looked so tired. 

As she hugged her papa, she heard him say that she would soon take his last name as he was going to adopt her. 

She would permanently be his all-the-time daughter. 

EJ Rollins- yeah, that sounded cool. 

She liked it a lot. 

Everly knew she had a good life. 

-fin-


End file.
